Truth or Dare in the Divergent world
by Divergentshadowhunter4
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever! The title says it all, the divergent characters come together for a game of a Truth or Dare. Al has not died and their will be Tris/Tobias and Christina/Will!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

As the names appear on the board and I see that I am ranked first! I can't believe it! I turn around and see Tobias. I want to kiss him so much but that would give away too much so I just run up to him, smiling like and idiot.

"Hey!" Tobias says.

"I would kiss you, but then they would know." I say.

"You know what? I really don't care." He says as he leans down and kisses me. I feel his body heat radiating of him and can taste the sweat on his lip. As he pulls away I become aware that everyone around us is staring and I see Christina staring, mouth agape and eyes startled.

"Well as much is this needs explaining, I need to borrow Tris so we can go shopping for tonight's truth or dare game at Zeke's place." Says Christina.

"No! I will not be dragged trough twenty different stores and forced to try on hundreds of outfits just to buy two of them." I say

"Oh yes you are Tris. Do not make me literally drag you." She says as she grabs my arm. I turn around and mouth 'help me' to Tobias but he just laughs. I make I face at him and quickly hurry after Christina before she can knock me out and have Peter carry me into the stores. First we go to a store with fancy lace dresses that are far too extravagant for me but Christina buys three. Then we go to a pajama store where I instantly head towards the t-shirts and long pants but my attempt fails as Christina pulls me back then points toward the lacy short/top section.

"I am not trying anything on from there! I might as well be a hooker!" I practically scream.

"I wear stuff like that!" she says.

"Exactly." I say with a mocking smile. She then shoves me and I fell onto a rack of shorts. As I get up I see Christina gathering things to try in. Once I have put everything back on the rack Christina handed me a HUGE pile of 'clothes' as she called them but I think 'lingerie' would fit it better. I walk into a dressing room and try on the first item in the pile. It is black top with lace straps and a lace lining at the bottom along with a pair of silk shorts. As I walked out I hear Christina gasp and think that she hates but then she squeals and tells me not to bother trying anything else on we are getting this. We go to thirteen more store then we are headed straight for the lingerie.

"Come on do we have to?" I plead.

"Yes we are getting something for you like a bra that doesn't make you look like you are flat."

"Why?"

"Umm… Hello! What else are you going to wear for Four?"

"A shirt?" I say almost like a question. Then I see her pick up a black lacey bra.

"No way! This is what you are wearing." I actually agree that Four would rather see me in that then a shirt. She finally settles on getting me the black lace bra along with matching panties and a padded pink bra with a thong. I walk to Tobias's apartment barley able to carry the seventeen (!) bags that I ended up with carefully placing the one containing lingerie in a slightly larger bag filled with dresses. I dig out my key from my pocket and unlock the door. I see Tobias laying on the bed and think he is asleep but then I see him sit up.

"Wow! Where are we supposed to put those?" He asks laughing at the amount of clothes Christina made me buy.

"Well considering that I don't use my new apartment and just stay here instead we could turn it into a walk in closet." I tease.

"Did you buy anything I might like?" He asks expectant

"Maybe." I say putting the bags down and walking up to him. As soon as I am close enough he pulls me onto the bed and starts kissing me. As my finger trace the tattoos on his back I feel his muscles tense as he takes his shirt off. His hands find my waist and we are full on making out. I pull away for a second.

"Would you like to see?" I ask in a seductive voice referring to the question he asked me earlier. As I see his eyes brighten I pull of my shirt suddenly thankful that Christina insisted that I stop by her apartment and put my new black bra on. Once my shirt is off I see that his eyes are skimming down my body. He pulls me back down and then we are kissing again. He is calm but his muscles tense as I run my hands through his hair. Then all of a sudden BANG! The door flies open and we both turn to see a startled and slightly disgusted Zeke standing in the doorway.

"I have never seen anything more disgusting in my wholes life. You two should get a room." He says.

"We did." Four says. "How did you get in anyways?"

"I picked the lock when you didn't answer my knocking."

"Well there was a reason for that." Four says as he carefully blocks Zeke's view of me while I find my shirt and put it back on.

"So are you guys coming tonight?" he asks

"Yeah we both are." Four answers. "See you there!"

Christina comes over a half an hour before we have to leave and does my make up and picks out my outfit. As we step out of the bathroom I hair whistles and turn to see Tobias and Will staring at us. They come over and walk us out the door. I've never been to Zeke's place so I have no idea where we are going but I know that Tobias frequently visits so I'm not worried about getting lost. We knock and are let in by a slightly intoxicated Uriah. We all sit in a circle and Zeke explains that the penalty for not doing a dare or answering a question is talking an item of clothing of shoes and socks not counting.

"Who starts?" Zeke asks.

"Me!" Marlene says. "Truth or Dare Al?"

"Truth" Al answers

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Marlene asks.

**Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong! I will try to update everyday if I get reviews but if not I will probably only update weekly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the second chapter! I accidentally posted the first and second together! I'm not exactly good with computers so to make up for it I decided to post two chapters tonight.**

**Tris POV**

"Who do you have a crush on?" Marlene asks. Oh no. This can't be good. He can't tell them! During initiation Al told me he has a crush on me. If he admits then no doubt Tobias will kill him but if he doesn't then people will keep asking him.

"This girl from my old faction. None of you knows her." He says. Thank goodness I can tell that Christina is about to say something then I nudge her. At first she makes a face but then she gets the message and doesn't say anything.

"Uriah, truth or-" Al starts to say but he is soon cut off.

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah exclaims.

"I dare you too…" Al thinks for a while then says, "Play seven minutes in heaven with Tris." All it takes is on look from Tobias for Uriah to take his shirt of and sit down.

"Tris, you know the question."

"Truth" I say

"Describe your first time with Four." My cheeks turn red and Four squeezes my hand.

"It's ok, Tris. Tell them." Tobias whispers.

"Well… I uh… we um… didn't do it." I mutter my face competing with a tomato.

"WHAT? You are serious?" Uriah asks. I just nod and everybody seems just as shocked as he is.

"Christina. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth" she says.

"What is you most embarrassing fear?"

"Mmum." She mumbles

"What's that?" I ask. She glares at me then says "Moths" Everybody starts laughing and she simply sits there staring at us all. Once we all calm down we arrange ourselves back into a circle.

"Four, truth or dare?" she asks

"Dare"

"I dare you to call Caleb and invite him to the wedding for you and Tris." We start laughing and I hand Tobias my phone with Caleb's number already typed in. Tobias puts it on speaker and we hear the rings.

"Hello. Tris is everything alright?" Caleb asks.

"Actually this is Four. Tris is already sleeping but she forgot to cal you so I figured that I would."

"Oh. On what occasion?"

" Would like to invite you to our wedding." There is a long silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOUR! SHE IS ONLY SIXTEEN SHE CAN'T GET MARRIED! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!" then the phone is hung up. We start laughing so hard that we have to sit down and stop so we can breath.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" Tobias asks.

"Dare" He answers

"Go propose to Peter" They leave the room then a couple minutes later run back in with a red faced Peter trailing them. We burst out laughing and when Peter sees us he looks confused.

"We are playing Truth or Dare." I say. At this Peter sits down.

"Well then I am joining you." He says we are about to continue when the door bursts open and Caleb run in, sees Tobias, and jumps onto him.

**Please review and tell me if I did anything wrong! I will try to update everyday if I get reviews but if not I will probably only update weekly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm sorry for not updating yesterday I was busy with school fundraisers. Anyway hope you enjoy!**  
**Tris POV**

I see Caleb jump onto Tobias and instantly feel sorry for him. Tobias will have him on the floor in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, as soon as Tobias realizes what is going on he throws Caleb off his back, grabs his arm and pins him to the wall. Caleb squirms and struggles to loosen Tobias's grip but only manages to when Tobias lets go of him.

"Now that we have established that there is no point in trying to fight me, why are you here?" Tobias asks

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE IS ONLY SIXTEEN! YOU CAN'T MARRY A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD!"

"Why not?" Tobias asks just to get on his nerves. I should probably tell Caleb that it was only a dare but I am actually enjoying this.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE WAY TO OLD FOR HER!" Tobias starts laughing then calmly says, "Relax it was only a dare." Caleb looks confused, which is quite a weird site considering he is erudite.

"We are playing truth or dare, Caleb." I say

"Oh. Ohhh!" He says a look of realization on his face.

"You should join us." Christina says.

"Ok" Caleb answers

"Well it is my turn so Caleb truth or dare?" Zeke asks

"Dare." Caleb answers.

"Let Four throw knifes while you stand in front of the target. Or you can take a piece of clothing off."

"WHAT? You guys are crazy."  
"Relax. He did it to me during initiation." I say.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah I will go with you guys so he can demonstrate on me first." Caleb is alarmed but follows us out the door. When we get to the training room he stares wide eyed at all of the weapons.

"Tris you ready?" Tobias says as he grabs a couple of knives. Instead of an answer I just walk up to the target and lean my back against it calm and casual. He throws the first knife a foot away from my side.

"You can get closer." I say. In return he throws the knife a couple inches from my head.

"I've been wanting to get a haircut maybe you can trim my hair a little." I say. He throws the knife and it lands two inches from my head into a clump of hair.

"You want to demonstrate the little knick of the ear trick?" I ask. Tobias smile, then hurls the last knife. But its not headed for my ear. It's heade strait toward my neck. I know Tobias is a good shot. He's not going to hurt me. He wouldn't. Then I feel a sharp sting at the side of my neck, look down, and see blood.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I know it's a cliffhanger but I promise I will update tomorrow! Please keep writing reviews! It means a lot to hear your opinions and encourages me to write more! If any of you want me to write a certain scene with certain characters or dares just write a review with what you would like me to add to the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I won't update this weekend because I am traveling but I will Monday and Tuesday but not Wednesday or Thursday because of a class field trip. Hope you enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

As I look down and see the blood I am relieved because I realize it is coming from my shoulder not my neck. Tobias's knife nicked my shoulder just below my neck. As he approaches me with a cotton swab I Scowl.

"I thought you were going to hit my ear." I say

"Well I figured this would be more interesting." He says with a smile and I have to smile back. He kisses me slowly and I hear Caleb groan.

"Your turn." Tobias says as he turns toward Caleb. As he walks up to the target I can see his hands shake. He stands in front of it and beads of sweat run down his forehead. Tobias throws the first knife and Caleb jumps as it lands two feet away from his head. The next knife lands a few inches away from his head and he leaps way from it. We all laugh but he just looks at the ground and follows us out the door. As we walked through the hallway a very drunk Eric stumbles out a door. He walks up to us and laughs then hugs a very surprised Tobias.

"Friends! Why don't I join you?" He says in a sluggish manner.

"Who is this?" Asks Caleb.  
"I'm a pony princess called Eric. At least that is what my friends told me." He says in a slightly inaudible voice. At this Tobias shoved him back into the room and kept walking. We laughed and stumbled after him barely able to walk, tears filling our eyes from the laughter. Once we got back into the circle and Caleb realized it was his turn he said, "Tris truth or dare."

"Dare."

'I dare you to break up with Caleb." I am shocked and then Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Ok" I say "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to date me." Tobias smiles, walks over to me and gently kisses me. I feel his breath against my face and am sad when the kiss has to end.

**Sorry for the shorts chapter! This was a filler just so the cliffhanger could be resolved! Keep writing reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I ****am sorry for not updating! Also there was a typo in the last chapter so I am keeping the last part in this new one.**

**Tris POV**

"I dare you to break up with Four." I am shocked and then Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Ok" I say "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to date me." Tobias smiles, walks over to me and gently kisses me. I feel his breath against my face and am sad when the kiss has to end.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" I ask him

"Dare!"  
"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with…. Christina." Christina glares at me but I just smile. As they walk into the closet I catch the look Will gives me. After seven minutes we open the door and to our disappointment they aren't kissing. They aren't even touching!

"Well that was lame." Tobias says.

"I know."

"Candor or Dauntless Christina?" Uriah asks

"Candor."  
"What color is your underwear?"  
"Umm... Black." She says then makes a face. "Whatever. Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you and Tris to do it"

"WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! I AM NOT LETTING MY SISTER DO THAT!" screams Caleb. Tobias looks at me and I give him a silent nod.

"Ok" He answers

"NOO!" Caleb says and leaps at Tobias. Zeke and Will end up holding him down so we can walk into the bedroom peacefully. As soon as the door closes we start kissing. His lips against mine, passionate and desperate all at once. Like the kisses are his lifeline to Earth. Soon my hands slip under his shirt, tracing the tattoos I have had memorized since I first saw them. He takes his shirt of and I press against his bare skin. His kisses start wandering down my neck towards my chest. His hands find my thighs and lift me. His firm grip squeezes me into him even more, as if we were becoming one body instead of two. He lays me down onto the bed and joins me. He slowly pulls my shirt off and kisses each of the ravens slowly and gently. I look into his eyes and whisper I love you. We start kissing again, passionate and desperate but our bodies are calm and relaxed.

**Hope you like it! I will try to update tomorrow!**


	6. AN

Hey guys! So I decided to stop this story but I will be starting another one soon. It will be called, No war: The new initiates. Tris and Tobias will be training initiates a year after Tris becomes a member. Please check it out! I will probably have a chapter up by Monday.


End file.
